


Impalation

by EasyTangent



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Established Relationship, Genital Piercing, M/M, Original Character(s), POV Third Person Omniscient, Piercings, Teenagers, Yuletide, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 20:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasyTangent/pseuds/EasyTangent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a date, Teddy pays someone to impale him while his boyfriend watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impalation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toxictattoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxictattoo/gifts).



> Spoilers for Young Avengers original run, minor spoilers for Young Avengers Presents, spoilers for Children's Crusade #1.

Being a teenager and dating was pretty fun. There were a lot of exciting and awkward firsts: first date, first kiss, first time making it to second base, first time getting caught making out by your parents.

Being a teenager and dating within one's own sex was also pretty fun. Hanging out together, playing video games and watching t.v. counted as a good time, there wasn't any unusual or new biology to learn. One always had a pretty good idea of what felt good for their partner.

Being a teenage mage, and dating a teenage shapeshifter allowed for the most fun, though.

For this date, they were paying a visit to Teddy's piercer. Due to having already pierced all the way up his ears, his tongue frenulum, double piercing his nipples and a single one in his slightly-embarrasing-but-moreso-hot third nipple, and four navel piercings ordered like a compass, Teddy had wanted to move lower to get his next piercing.

Having lost his mother at birth, losing his father due to cancer and the constraints of time travel, and his adoptive Skrull mother being burned alive, Teddy was out of guardians to sign the contracts for a minor to get a piercing below their belt. Handing his driver's licence to Billy while walking towards the piercing parlour, his boyfriend began to chant, “IwantTeddy'sI.D.toshowhe'sanadult IwantTeddy'sI.D.toshowhe'sanadult.” After only a little bit of glowing blue magic, not enough to be noticed on a sunny afternoon unless you were looking for it, Billy handed the card back to the blonde.

Looking at the plastic rectangle, Teddy saw that the change had only aged him up a few years. “You know, I sometime wonder if your powers will ever pull out a nasty exact-word clause on you. Like ageing this up by 60 years. It would show that that I'm an adult; it would just be useless.”

“Good thing my powers like me. And that the speaking is just a focus for concentration instead of being magic in-and-of itself.”

Entering the parlour, Teddy was greeted by a short, brunette woman behind the counter. Nikki had more holes in her head than Teddy, and ink crept down both her arms and up her neck. The ink was mostly fish. Koi fish, goldfish, Siamese Fighting Fish, trout, pickerel, salmon, guppies, and a few minnows. Teddy's piercer had a thing for fish.

“When you made the appointment, I told you that you needed guardian permission for this, Teddy. And while Billy is the responsible type, he's hardly someone the state would consider your legal guardian.”

“Permission or of legal age, Nikki, is what you said,” Teddy countered, grinning. Holding up his I.D., Nikki took it and looked it over. A droll look quickly passed over her extensively pierced face.

“While I am quite aware that you,” Nikki paused to push an index finger into Teddy's forehead, “are still a child, this will do for the wavier. It's a good forgery; I can't actually tell that it's a fake.”

Billy turned his head away from the conversation as Teddy grinned a little wider and replied, “I know a pretty talented guy.”

From behind the counter, Nikki scanned the I.D. onto Teddy's wavier and then printed off the document for him to sign. A drawn out, “Right...” was her entire reply.

Shouting into the back for one of her apprentices to watch the counter, Nikki began walking down a hall to where her studio was. Not looking at who was following, she asked, “And I'm presuming that Billy's not waiting in the storefront for this?”

Slightly absent-mindedly, Billy answered the open question, “Wouldn't be a very good date if I abandoned him just as he's going to be impaled by someone else.”

“Hopefully you don't let him get impaled by others too often. Ted may look like a nice boy, but he seems to be a slight bit of a masochist, with all his piercings. But I should know; I have even more then him.”

Posturing his slightly lanky frame, he boasted, “I'll totally take down anyone who wants to lay a hand on Teddy. They never see it coming.”

Unaware of the nigh-supreme magic powers backing up his words, Nikki just laughed as she opened the door to the studio.

“Just remember, kid, that he's paying me to do this to him. It's probably best for all of us that I remain conscious.”

“Yha, Billy, no protecting me from tiny women,” Teddy said with a small laugh as he closed the door.

Before Billy sat down in one of the studio chairs, he noticed that Nikki barely came up to his boyfriend's nicely defined pecs. As they were already in his field of vision, his gaze lingered on the barbells showing through the appealing tight, red, v-neck t-shirt his boyfriend was wearing.

Billy appreciated his boyfriend in a visceral way at that moment.

“Take off your pants. And underwear,” Nikki said with a deadpan to Teddy as she began to prep her piercing tray.

Billy appreciated Nikki's instructions in a visceral way in that moment.

Teddy unhooked his belt and shrugged off his jeans, placing them on the empty, second studio chair beside Billy. His purple trunk-briefs came off next, and the blonde tossed them onto the pile of discarded clothing.

Teddy smiled brightly at Billy like he had a thousand times before: playing video games, eating pizza, after he had punched some villain in the face for daring to get too close to the mage. Then he blithely turned away and sat in the paper-covered piercing chair in his socks and shirt, facing Billy, legs open.

Blushing only a small amount, Billy again wondered if Teddy based his Hulkling form on the Hulk due to the older man's perchance for public near-nudity. Teddy was least self-conscious person Billy knew.

“Alright Teddy, the form was for a frenum ladder, but how many of them do you want?” asked Nikki as she hit a pedal behind the chair the blonde was sitting on which lowered the back into a semi-reclining position. Slipping on a pair of blue latex gloves, she stepped around her wheeled tray and began to clinically examine his penis from the side of the chair. “I'd say that you could probably fit about 12 from a lorum to a high frenum, just under where the foreskin would begin to cover the glans. Most people get a couple done at a time if they're going for the whole ladder, but there's really no reason not to get as many as you're planning on getting today. Unless you just want to keep paying me to fondle your junk time after time,” she said in a bit of a sing-song.

“Twelve? That seems like a lot of barbells to fit onto the shaft,” Billy said with some concern.

“I could fit more, but I wouldn't really recommend it,” Nikki went on, ignoring Billy, “if you did want anymore, I'd get you to book another appointment to get started on a scrotal ladder, and then if you want even more, then we'd get to do a guiche ladder on you. Pierced all the way from cock to ass. Hot, right, Billy?” Nikki finally looked up from Teddy's genitals to Billy with an innocent grin on her face.

Billy could admit to himself that it would be hot, in an abstract-theory kinda way, but that was theory, and this was reality, and that might be a bit much.

Snapping him from his theoretical fantasies, Teddy's untroubled voice told Nikki that he'd have to wait to see how the first ladder turned out, but that he would be very interested in getting as much of the frenum ladder as she was willing to do today.

Looking pleased, Nikki snapped off her gloves and told the boys she'd be right back with the barbells from the autoclave.

After she stepped out and shut the door behind her, Billy asked, “Are you sure it's such a good idea to have so many piercings in such a sensitive areas considering the violent situations we often get ourselves into? Not that I'm saying you shouldn't get them, just...”

“It'll be fine. I've never had any problems with the my other ones, and I get hit a lot in the chest, and the ones in my ears are a lot more exposed too. No issues there, either. And it's not like your cape is the most practical thing to wear to go fighting, either,” Teddy said, completely reasonably.

As the door opened with Nikki bearing a handful of sealed barbells, Billy ended the conversation with a, “Touché,” and a smile.

“Alright! Who's ready to have a lot of new metal in their dick?”

A gleeful Teddy raised his hand from his semi-reclining position, and whooped, “Me!”

Billy's mind blanked at what sort of look he might get from his grandfather, upon their next meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going with some local Canadian laws here regarding the piercings. I have no idea what alternate-reality American laws would be like in the Marvel universe.


End file.
